custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nalu (NGW)
Nalu was a Ga-Matoran ferrier native to the city of Kana Makai. She is currently the Toa Kana of Water and the (deputy) leader of the Toa Kana. Biography Early Life Nalu was originally a simple Ga-Matoran ferrier who operated in the protodermis canals of Kana Makai with a special amphibious vehicle that could travel over land as well as water. Nalu often carried people and cargo through the city and became good friends with the people she met on her ferry route. In her free time, she participated in several water chariot competitions and held the title of champion water charioteer five times. After the Great Cataclysm When the Great Cataclysm took place, a massive earthquake resulting from Mata Nui's crash landing rocked the city of Kana Makai. In the aftermath of the disaster, Nalu assisted in tending to the injured and rebuilding several structures that had been damaged. Despite the great misfortune that had taken place, the city was well on the way to recovery. Unfortunately, Kana Makai was attacked in the following year by an army of Manas under the control of Makuta Icarax as part of the Makuta's plan to conquer the Matoran Universe. During the Manas attack, which would come to be known as 'The Siege of Kana Makai', Nalu saved the Ta-Matoran lighthouse keeper Mati from being attacked by one of the Manas by distracting it and firing Rhotuka spinners at it from the rooftops with a borrowed Rhotuka launcher. The Manas attack was eventually brought to an end by Makuta Teridax's intervention, though not before the Manas caused a significant amount of damage. With the city and its citizens in need of rebuilding and healing, Nalu found herself once again lending a hand wherever she was needed. Recruitment Almost a year after the Manas attack, Nalu was surprised by a visit from Toa Pano. The Earth Toa asked Nalu if she would consider becoming part of a new Toa team dedicated to protecting Kana Makai from threats like the Manas. Despite her worries that she wasn't the best candidate to become a Toa, Nalu gave the matter some thought and finally agreed to Pano's plan. A week later, Nalu went to Kini Lokahi as instructed by Pano and met her new teammates, Siro, Takoma, and Kazan. Once the chosen Matoran were all gathered, Pano used a good amount of his Toa power to induce the transformation from Matoran to Toa, leaving him with a small amount left. It was thus that the former Matoran became members of Kana Makai's new Toa team, the Toa Kana Toa-in-training Pano and some of the local defense force's more experienced members began training the new Toa in both teamwork and combat. Pano served as a mentor and de facto leader for the Toa Kana due to his experience. Nalu herself went on to become the team's deputy leader due to her courage and ability to keep a level head in tense situations. One day, Pano came across a severely injured and strange-looking Matoran named Koru who was close to death. Pano sacrificed the last of his Toa power to heal her and became a Turaga. Afterward, Pano passed on the role of leader to Nalu along with his Toa tools, a Kanoka blade and a Kanoka shield. Abilities and Traits Nalu is a very caring and responsible person. Though quite calm and mature for the most part, she also possesses something of a wild streak, as demonstrated by her love for water chariot racing. Despite her worries that she will let her friends and teammates down as a leader, she remains determined and does her best with everything she puts her mind to. As a Toa of Water, Nalu has the ability to create, control, and absorb water. This allows her to summon floods and rainstorms, unleash blasts of water, and form constructs from water. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Nalu wore a powerless Noble Matatu. This mask was upgraded to a Great version when Nalu became a Toa, but it retained its Noble appearance. The mask allowed Nalu to move and levitate objects with her mind. During Toa training, Nalu wielded a combat baton. Nalu was able to channel her elemental water powers through the baton in addition to using the tool as a melee weapon. Nalu later inherited Pano's Toa tools, a Kanoka blade and a Kanoka shield. Nalu sometimes rides a modified water chariot with the ability to dive underwater and travel over land. This vehicle was built for her by Siro and some of the local engineers. Quotes Appearances ''BIONICLE: The Chronicles of Kana Makai'' *''The Siege of Kana Makai'' *''Toa…-in-Training'' ''BIONICLE: The Matoran Journals'' *''Kapeka's Journal'' (mentioned) ''BIONICLE: Collective Sagas'' *''Loyalty'' *''Attachment'' Trivia *Nalu is Hawaiian for "wave" or "surf". It can be used as a boy's name (and possibly for girls as well). *In the original draft, Nalu's name was Noelani, which is Hawaiian for "mist of heaven". *Nalu is based partly on characters such as Captain Amelia from Treasure Planet, Padmé Amidala and Princess Leia from Star Wars, and Numbuh 362 from Codename: Kids Next Door. *Nalu's ferry is based on amphibious vehicles, 'duck tours', and water buses. *Nalu's modified water chariot is based on personal water crafts (water scooters), diver propulsion vehicles (underwater scooters), and motorcycles. Category:User:Nynrah Ghostwriter Category:Water Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa Kana (NGW) Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran